


We should just kiss (like real people do)

by blueberrywizard



Series: my sun, my moon, and all my stars [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort No Hurt, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sirius Black, Ghost Sirius Black, He's also a nerd (but we love him anyway), M/M, Not Beta Read, Plants, Remus Lupin is So Done, Remus is a plant mom because I said so, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard
Summary: "Sirius, to tell you the truth, enjoyed being a ghost. His mother left him alone, finally, because even though haunting her till the end of her days sounded delightful, he actually kind of didn’t want to see her ever again. Besides, he never liked Grimmauld Place in the first place, so whatever. No harm done."Or: Sirius is a gay ghost and he falls in love with a sad boy with the prettiest eyes.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: my sun, my moon, and all my stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932478
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	We should just kiss (like real people do)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I've done here, honestly, I just wanted to write another wolfstar fic. So here we go: ghost Sirius is a gay disaster, Remus is a plant mom, and I'm trying to be funny. Anyways, happy Halloween, everyone!
> 
> Title borrowed from Hozier (“Like Real People Do”), there's a reference to my favourite Studio Killers' song at the end (“Jenny”).

Sirius, to tell you the truth, enjoyed being a ghost. His mother left him alone, finally, because even though haunting her till the end of her days sounded delightful, he actually kind of didn’t want to see her ever again. Besides, he never liked Grimmauld Place in the first place, so whatever. No harm done. 

(Also, he thought that Regulus would like some peace after their parents departure from this world, and he would  _ not _ give him that.)

So. This is how he ended in a shitty apartment in South London. Maybe ghosts didn’t need to look for an apartment – it’s not like he’s going to pay a rent, right? – but he certainly wanted to stay somewhere entertaining. Somewhere lively, where sex, drugs and rock’n’roll happened, where he could hear the juiciest gossips and personal dramas. Just the finest aspects of youth.

He got a crazy cat lady, redhead, idiot brothers, and a sad boy with the prettiest eyes he had ever seen, instead. 

Sirius liked hanging around in his apartment, because he had nice plants (called Leia, Arthur, Eliot, and Athena), he wore sweaters that looked very soft, and – yes, he had to admit it, he looked – he had perfect ass, 10/10 definitely would tap that (but he was a ghost, so he couldn’t, what a shame). He wasn’t sure what he had been doing for a living, but it required a lot of various papers and envelopes, and a bit of travelling? He went away for at least two days each month – Sirius was quite sure that sad boy with the prettiest eyes (for fuck’s sake, can somebody visit him already so he’ll learn his name?) didn’t like to travel, because he looked more exhausted when he came home than before leaving. It usually took him a long time to recover, too. It made him sad, and honestly it also made him angry, because he started to have one of those feelings that make you want to cover someone in blankets and never, ever let them go. 

Weird. Maybe just his ghost subscription period was over, or something.

Nevertheless, they lived on like this: Sirius was hanging around all the time, because he had nothing better to do – he always politely said “hello” and “goodbye” to Athena, Leia, Eliot and Arthur (always in this sequence; his sad boy with the prettiest eyes muttered under his nose once that Athena was “particularly fragile” and she needed extra care, but Sirius thought that she’s an attention seeker), he tried giving his very friendly advice (“nooo, don’t wear those pants, you look so good in them, you’ll get laid and it’s not fair, because  _ I _ can’t get laid anymore”), but his attempts weren’t really successful, and most of the time he –complained– was concerned about his sad boy’s health. He tried not to be a grumpy old lady, but he hadn’t been eating enough! He said it out loud once, and he thought that he rolled his eyes at him, but he might as well be praying to any higher instance for some peace and quiet from his neighbours.

He  _ couldn’t  _ see him, right?

Right. So after six months, Sirius had finally seen a guest.

He won’t say it out loud, he had been a bit concerned, because it was a woman (no, it didn’t have anything to do with those _feelings,_ he had, nope), but then she came in, like a hurricane, and she started _fussing_ over his sad boy. She was a fiery redhead, goddamn stubborn, and most importantly, she made him smile.

If Sirius weren’t a ghost, he would certainly drop dead when it happened. 

And she gave him his name!

“Remus, love, you’re ever thinner than when I saw you last time. Have you been eating? Please, don’t tell me you’re forgetting about it, again. I swear, it’s even worse than it was in school--”

He finally knew the sad boy with the prettiest eyes’ name. And, in Sirius’ opinion, his name was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. 

“It’s good to see you too, Lily. Marriage is treating you well. Want some coffee?”

“Yes, please, and thank you. But, don’t distract me, smartypants. Next time I’ll drag James with me, and you know he’s the biggest mother hen in the whole England.”

“Oh, yes. I’ll try harder, I promise. I just had… a lot on my mind lately.”

She gave him a sympathetic look. 

“Work again?”

“Among other things. But I’m handling it, don’t worry about me. How are you two lovebirds doing? I missed you, Lils, and all the gossip you have.”

She pretended to be offended for a second, and said:

“I don’t gossip, Remus! But yeah, actually…”

Sirius liked her, but he wasn’t particularly interested, so he kind of… drifted away. He had perfect timing, because when he focused his attention on Remus ( _ Remus, _ so lovely), he saw him having the softest look. Sirius couldn’t imagine looking at anyone like that, but at the same time, he wanted Remus to look at him that way.

And then he smiled. He had a blinding, beaming smile, so gorgeous, so beautiful, so  _ breathtaking,  _ he could cry. He wanted to kiss his cute face so bad.

Oh, for fuck’s sake. He was so screwed. 

He fell in love with him.

* * *

He pretty much ignored the revelation he had the other day, because that’s what he would do if he was still alive (denial is not only a river in Egypt, isn’t it?). So he focused on other things. Fussing over Remus was one of them. 

He didn’t want to do it, but he really couldn’t resist, it was like a damn instinct, to be concerned all the time. Especially now, when autumn came with full force; it was depressing for a ghost, let alone for a sad human who really needed a hug.

And Sirius wanted to give him that hug.

But he couldn’t. He could only mutter under his nose how much of an idiot he was to get himself fucking killed.

The worst part was that he didn’t even know how that happened. Approximately a week before he died had been wiped out of his memory. It supposed to be a blessing, Sirius guessed, but right now, he just wanted to punch himself for the stupid idea, he apparently had.

Siriusly, when did he get  _ that _ stupid?

So he muttered curses under his breath, and Remus was even sadder as days went by, so really, it was just a matter of time that one of them snapped – one way or another. 

Surprisingly, it was Remus. 

It was Saturday, not that it was relevant. Remus had started his day with a lovely cup of tea, and Sirius had started his day with greeting Athena, Leia, Eliot and Arthur. He didn't notice the way Remus’ shoulders visibly tensed or how he sighed heavily while putting away a teaspoon he used to stir his tea with (he puts way too much honey in his cup, but who’s going to judge him for that,  _ ghost? _ ).

But he did notice the way Remus rubbed his eyes, exhausted, even though he had just woken up. And Sirius couldn’t ignore his feelings anymore (frankly speaking, he never could, this is why he had been black sheep of the entire family, always full of rage and anger), just couldn’t, because Remus wore the cutest looking brown sweater that really complimented his warm (sad) eyes, and Sirius was done. Simply, irreversibly in love with him. 

So. He started to complain, because that’s exactly what he would do if he was still alive (he might have been dead, but being prone to dramatics won't die with you).

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. I’ve fallen in love with you, you sad, unfairly handsome small bean, and you can’t even see me. This is so fucking unfair! And so, so stupid, why did I get myself killed anyway? Sirius Black, you're an idiot, and this is your punishment. Universe hates me.” He sat down, feeling miserably. There was a quiet moment, and Sirius was ready to fill the silence with another not-so-internal monologue, but before he could open his mouth, there was a voice saying:

“Could you, by any chance, stop haunting my apartment? You seem to be a decent, well, ghost, and you’re always polite to my plants, which I appreciate, truly, but I’m trying to be sad here, and you're kind of distracting me.”

Sirius froze.

“... What?”

Remus followed as if he didn’t say anything.

“Please, don’t take it personally, I have nothing against ghosts, it’s just– I’m going through a really hard time, and you’re complaining a lot, and it is quite impossible to focus on feeling down when you do that.” He paused, as if reflecting about something, but Sirius was still too shocked to react properly. “This is a good thing, I suppose, but still. You know what I mean, do you?”

Sirius nodded, absentmindedly, but then he froze again. 

“Wait, wait. You can see me?”

It was Remus’ turn to nod.

“You were able to see me this whole time?!”

Remus nodded again and then he added:

“Sirius is a cute name, I’d totally date you under different circumstances. I like your stories about movies you've seen while still alive. I miss seeing those, to be honest.”

Sirius' brain broke completely.

“It’s amazing how my ability to embarrass myself followed me to the afterlife.” He said, dryly and sat down, unable to process anything else. “I don’t understand, how is that even possible?”

Remus turned his eyes away, looking uncomfortable. He fiddled with his tea for a second, and then he took a deep breath, ready to spill his biggest secret.

“I’m a werewolf. I’m pretty good at sensing supernatural things or even some magical beings. It's like a law of attraction or something.” He joked, slightly.

“Well, I'm definitely attracted to you, I’ll give you that. But a werewolf?”

Remus gave him a flat look.

“You’re a  _ ghost, _ Sirius. A ghost.”

“Point taken. So. What are we gonna do?”

They stared at each other in silence. Sirius sighed heavily.

“This is going to be  _ really  _ awkward.” 

* * *

Surprisingly, the two of them get along really well. They were a bit of polar opposites (to the point where one of them was dead and the other one pretty much still alive), but Sirius was still head over heels for his pretty boy with sad, sad eyes. They talked a lot, knowing each other better, supporting each other as well as they could (yes, maybe Sirius was a bit in denial about his death).

One day, Sirius asked him:

“Do you think that in another life we'd still be friends?”

And Remus answered:

“No. We would be lovers instead.”

Another time it was Remus who asked:

“Will you wait for me? In the afterlife?”

And Sirius answered:

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested: plants are named after Arthurian legends, Greek mythology, my favourite poet and Star Wars. Yes, Remus is a nerd, that's canon, also I decided that Sirius knowledge of popculture is also canonical (he lived in London, for god's sake).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
